orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
Under Sedation Live 4.0
Under Sedation Live! 4.0 is a joint collaboration between Travis Donovan (Previously of Travis Donovan Live) and DMN (formerly of STFU alongside DJTyrant.) Bringing over elements from Travis' previous shows, such as "The Sex Quiz" from his days on the original Under Sedation Live!, (which he co-hosted with Rob Roberts) with the (occasionally drunken) randomness of co-host DMN, together they bring you sci-fi movie and videogame news and chat. Episodes Episodes are recorded every Saturday night at 8 and released to the Podcast feed the following week: *Episode 1 - The Return of USL!! Join Travis Donovan and Jon Bressler for the relaunch of Under Sedation LIVE!! By the first 2 minutes of the show you’ll see why USL is THE ORIGINAL TRAINWRECK!! *Episode 2 - Summer movie talk, which summer movie will be top dog Skype Calls… when skype works. Trainwreck rating 3 out of 5 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 - Jon gets drunk!! Guiness count: 9? Also, not one but two ladies call in and take the sex quiz. Enjoy the answers of PoPanda and Mokie. Trainwreck Rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 5 - Travis and Jon put it in your pooper in this weeks episode. Jon breaks his wrist (and it’s not from fapping), some TV show talk, Travis makes a campaign speech and your Skype/phone calls. Trainwreck rating: 2.5 out of 5 *Episode 6 - Travis and Jon are back and ready for another trainwreck. This episode Travis and Jon review the OLR/USL Drinking game, the NBA Finals, The Rock in Get Smart, stupid people around the world, Jon has a MAJOR flood in his apartment and the USL crew Bucket rolls the OLR voicemail. Trainwreck rating: 10 out of 5 *Episode 7 - Travis and Jon come out swinging this week on the big ol’ battle cartoon. Travis bitches about the heat, a look back on the classic days of USL 1.0/2.0, Sci-fi convention drama, the deaths of Tim Russert and Jim McKay, movie talk, instant replay in Baseball and your Skype/Phone calls. Trainwreck rating 2.5 out of 5) *Episode 8 *Episode 9 - Travis and Jon come in staggering out of the gate this week. Jon calls in while on the bus, a sad look back on the life of George Carlin, a decapitation at Six Flags, gas prices, some fun with Justin.tv, the crew plays “Make Us Laugh” with the callers and a very special Birthday call to Rob Roberts. Trainwreck rating 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 10 - Travis and Jon celebrate their 10th episode on All Game Radio this week. On the show roll this week: Travis reviews Unreal Tournament 3 and Civilization Revolution, Jon actually buys Deadliest Catch the game, Jon reviews Hancock and Hellboy 2 and Bobby Blackwolf calls into the show-gram. Trainwreck rating 3 out of 5 *Episode 11 - Travis pilots the Starship USL solo in this weeks episode. Some Dark Knight and general movie talk, Sci-fi TV/movie talk, E3 talk, an early call from the lovely Misty and sports talk with ssj100matt; so there you go. Trainwreck rating 1 out of 5 *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 - In a very special episode we celebrate internet radios #1 douchebag, Jon. Travis and Jon rag on the Olympics, Cris Collinsworth, Madden 09 and Morgan Webb. And Ranma makes the most epic phonecall of all time. Trainwreck Rating: 9000+ out of 5 *Episode 15 - Travis and Jon vent this episode. The guys talk about the latest games including Bionic Commando, Madden 09 and the Force Unleashed. Travis recalls his experiance with Chuck-E-Cheese. Jon and Travis make an announcement about PAX. And Travis and Jon get religous Trainwreck Rating: 3 out of 5. *Episode 16 - Travis and Jon come to you live and somewhat direct from PAX. Jon gives his report on PAX. Travis goes on a rant about Gamestop, Palin and American Gladiators. Travis’s old job burns to the ground. And Travis burns Rob for not calling in. Trainwreck Rating: 3 out of 5 *Episode 17 - Travis and Jon are assholes this episode. The show pays their respects to Don LaFontaine. Travis and Jon announce a Photoshop contest. They also give their NFL picks. And Jon finally gives his Tropic Thunder review. Trainwreck Rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 18 - Travis and Jon ask the question; What is wrong with you? Travis survives Hurricane Ike, but without great loss (his hair). Travis and Jon give their NFL picks for the week. Jon’s friend Tia joins the show for the sex quiz. And ssj100matt calls in to talk sports. Trainwreck Rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 19 - Travis and Jon order in from Dicks this episode. They give their NFL picks right off the bat. Jon breaks his RockBand 2 drums. Travis rants about the economy. They talk TV shows and what needs to be canceled. We are introduced to the Rainbow Road. And Travis and Jon make fun of Rob Roberts’, “Love Shack“. Trainwreck Rating: 4.5 out of 5 *Episode 20 - Travis and Jon don’t get stoned this episode. They announce the winner of the “Robs Ass photoshop contest”. They look back on the life and career of Paul Newman. They look at their NFL picks. Travis gives his review on Knight Rider, the Emmys and demands his time back from both. Trainwreck Rating: 3 out of 5 *Episode 21 - Travis and Jon are back after 2 weeks. They explain the reason for their time off. Travis gives his review on DeadSpace. They talk about the cast of the new Trek movie. They give their NFL picks and football in general. And SeymourBewty calls in to talk about whats up with Hollywood. Trainwreck Rating: 2.5 out of 5 *Episode 22 - Travis and Jon phone it in this episode, literally. Jon calls in while on his way to a party and reveals the game he was working on. Travis hangs up on Jon and proceeds to talk about his frustration with Xbox Live players. Travis opens the Skype line early, takes your calls and talks a little politics. Trainwreck Rating: 2 out of 5 *Episode 23 - Travis and Jon fail horribly this episode. Jon calls in from a crackparty in Seattle and the chatroom place bets on when he will get hung up on. No one wins and the show goes straight downhill. Travis puts sanctions on this trainwreck, but things show a little light when he takes your calls. Trainwreck Rating: 5 out of 5 *Episode 24 - Travis and Jon jack your shit up this episode. The show starts off on a Rocky start with technical problems. Travis reviews Vigilante 8 for XBL and his ghetto Green Screen. They talk about the Presidential Election, politics in general and Travis concedes. But the show comes to a complete halt when Jon quits. Trainwreck Rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 25 - Jon takes control of the show tonight because Travis is very sick. Travis manages to manages to pilot the shows soundboard and supercomputer. Jon’s friend Nikki calls in to co-host. They talk WoW, their NFL picks, local Seattle news and Jons near muging. They also take your phonecalls early until Travis rises from his deathbed to yell about JJ Abrams’ Star Trek. Trainwreck Rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 26 - (Travis and a drunken Jon rise from their graves to put it in your daughters’ pooper. Travis reveals that he is finally getting hitched. We find out Travis’ TV dies. Jon takes the Seattle studios to another party. But they still manage to sneak in stories on Toys R Us, OJ Simpson, Knight Riders demise and movie reviews (Quantum of Solace and Transporter 3). They also give the lovely Nikki the sex quiz and take your lame phone calls. Trainwreck Rating: 4.5 out of 5 *Episode 27 - Travis and Jon finally get a 3rd wheel on their train wreck, the lovely Nikki. The gang talks about great topics like work, crack heads, internet drama, bad hair cuts, Betty Page and the latest video game releases. Travis also finds time to give us the local weather forecast and we see how a bad internet connection can bring the show to a screeching halt. Trainwreck Rating: 5 out of 5 *Episode 28 - USL dies in this episode, literally. Jon reveals the new top 25 games for the USL/OLR March Madness. They get a surprise phone call from Rob Roberts and listens to him brag about being in Hawaii. Travis and Jon talk about football. We discover the line that Jon won’t cross and cancel a hilarious bit. But all hell breaks loose when Skype and Akeripper kill Travis. Trainwreck Rating: 9000+ out of 5 *Episode 29 - USL is one step closer to the edge and it’s about to, BREAK! The guys take a look back on the passing of Ricardo Montalban. Travis and Jon talk about our new president and his inauguration. Travis and Jon reveal the brackets for the USL/OLR March Madness and give us some bracketology. And of course your calls. Trainwreck Rating: 3 out of 5 *Episode 30 - USL is one step closer to the edge and it’s about to, BREAK! The guys take a look back on the passing of Ricardo Montalban. Travis and Jon talk about our new president and his inauguration. Travis and Jon reveal the brackets for the USL/OLR March Madness and give us some bracketology. And of course your calls. Trainwreck Rating: 3 out of 5 *Episode 31 - Travis and Jon are super, thanks for asking. We get an update on the 1st round of the USL/OLR March Madness and Travis takes back all his kind words for the listeners. Liz joins the Seattle studio to berate Jon live on air. But somehow they manage to talk about Super Herpes, Blagojevich, DRM, gaming news, Bengay and they give Liz the sex quiz. Trainwreck Rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 32 - In this episode we throw Travis his bachelor party. We get an update on the 1st round of the USL/OLR March Madness. Jon reads us a story about having fun with credit cards. Travis rants about dirty dealing at Best Buy. Travis and Jon talk about the Super Bowl. Jon reveals that USL will be live and direct from Sakuracon. Travis gets roasted by Jon, Ranma and ssj100matt. Trainwreck Rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 33 - *Episode 34 - Its season 2 of USL and theres a lot to catch up. Jon tells us about his date. Travis and Jon give their reviews on The Watchmen and Family Guy. We get another update from the USL/OLR March Madness and belittle the voters. And we have Akeripper take a very interesting sex quiz. Trainwreck Rating: Girugamesh out of 5 '' *Episode 35 - ''Travis and Jon are all “set” for this weeks episode. We get a look at the USL/OLR March Madness finals. Travis and Jon talk about the series finale of Battlestar Galactica and ponders what will happen to SciFi. We listen to clips of USL past. Jon talks about the planning stages of SakuraCon. We play some “Make Us Laugh” and ssj100matt gets “stage fright”. Trainwreck Rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 36 - Travis and Jon cut to the chase this episode. We look at the USL/OLR March Madness finals again. The guys take a few jabs at Vince from Shamwow, video games, douchebag customers and we take a look back at OLR episode 666. And of course your phonecalls. Trainwreck Rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 37 - USL just heard about the word in this episode. Jon is stressed out over SakuraCon but gets a chance to play Fallout 3. We reveal the winner of USL/OLR March Madness and talk about the tournament overall along with the future of it. Travis and Jon also debate about politics and taxes. And of course your calls. Trainwreck Rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 38 - USL has technical difficulties and is unable to broadcast live from SakuraCon, but Travis is able to pilot the show. Travis gives his take on the current status of SciFi and GodFather 2 the game. He opens the phone lines early and we hear from Akeripper and Ranma. Train wreck rating: 1.5 out of 5 *Episode 39 - USL is a jam packed jolly filled show this episode. Jon gives us the total breakdown of SakuraCon09 and all its good times. Travis talks about the train wreck that was his business trip to Colorado and how he braved a massive snow storm. And we take a look at Rob Roberts “finest moment” in Internet Radio. We also take your phone calls and play “Make us Laugh”. Train wreck rating: 4 out of 5 *Episode 40 - USL frags your honors student this episode. Travis traumatizes his daughter. Travis and Jon discuss Bea Arthurs’ death, Korea, the King of Norway, the f*cking weather and they take a look back at an old “Sex Quiz”. They also partake of your gene-ral phone calls. Train wreck rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 41 - USL celebrates its 1 year anniversary and Travis’ birthday this episode. Travis tells us about the killer storm that never happened, Mythbusters, new possible Lego games, the Slap Chop, KFC and of course your phone calls. Train wreck rating: 3 out of 5 *Episode 42 - USL goes where no man has gone before. Travis gives his reviews on the new Star Trek and has extreme nerd rage over it. Travis and Jon also talk about the lackluster summer blockbuster but get excited for the upcoming Ghostbusters video game. Jon gets an award and leaves a drunken voice message. Oh yeah! And some people call into the show. Train wreck rating: 3.5 out of 5 *Episode 43 - One night with USL and the tough guys tumble. The guys talk about the death of David Carradine, Jay Leno’s goodbye and Conan’s debut on Late Night. Travis and Jon also talk to DJTyrant about the big news at E3 09. And we also wish Jons’ mom a happy birthday. Train wreck rating: 4.5 out of 5 *Episode 44 - Travis and Jon promise that you’re going to love their nuts this episode. Travis gets in giggling fan boy mode in anticipation for the Ghostbusters game. They also talk about the digital transition, pinball machines, idiots in the news and baseball. First time caller XLink also makes his debut onto the show. Train wreck rating: 3 out of 5